Love Lost & Found
by TwilightFreaks15
Summary: When he left,I felt like it was the end of forever, and then I met my sun, the light that broke me out of the darkness I was encased in. everything was great, he was my best friend, and then the love of my life, until they came back and everything changed
1. Preface

Preface.

I never would have though that this would have happened to me. I never would have expected the love of my life to just leave me. I've done the best I could to get over him but that would never have happened if my Personal Sun Jake wasn't here for me. He completes me in every way since he left me. But, why do I have this feeling it's going to change in an instant? I can't think like that, Jacob promised me he will never leave me, he promised.


	2. Hard Goodbyes: Chapter 1

Summery -When he left, I felt like it was the end of forever, and then I met my sun, the light that broke me out of the darkness I was encased in. everything was great, he was my best friend, and then the love of my life, until they came back and everything changed.

Hard goodbyes

laying on the cold forest floor his words run through my mind like a broken record, each time making the hole in my chest bigger and deeper.  
Bella I don't want you anymore, im sorry that I kept it going on this long but your just not right for me  
"You don't love me?"  
"Bella, it was all just a game, and im board with you, I've moved on this will be the last time you see me"

And just like that he was gone without a care in the world, he found someone else to love. Probably someone as cold as he was someone who was a vampire someone less breakable.  
Sobs shook my body as I laid on the hard damp ground he was gone and I was never going to see him again, or the people I hade came to think of as family.  
The night grew darker as I laid there a prayed that death would come quickly, and then I felt arms wrap firmly around me and someone was whispering in my ear  
"It's going to be okay Bella, I've got you" they said but the only words I could utter out of my mouth were "he's gone" Just like a broken record until darkness came rushing toward me.

When I woke in the morning all of last night came back too me and I felt like my body was going to rip in half. The hole in my chest was bigger and I clutched at my sides too ease the pain but it only became worse. Silent tears were streaming down my face and soon my body was shaking with them. When they finally stopped I buried my self under the cover and tried to close my eyes, and that's when the flash backs of last night started. The pain was so bad that I screamed and tears were again falling from my eyes. Charlie barged into my room and was at my side trying to calm me but it barley helped. And soon after I had ran out of tears darkness gracefully swept over me.

(4 months later)

The dreams came more often and so did the pain im my chest when ever I thought about them. I could tell that Charlie was worried so I tried to pretend that everything was okay but I knew that he heard me at night and I knew that he could tell. I was a zombie, or at least that's what it feels like, I don't really see anything anymore. My so called friends at school snicker at me as I pass. Say things that I don't even bother to care about. When I got home from school there was a note on the counter, Charlie had gone to the Black's house and he wanted me to drive over. Walking upstairs to my room I garbed a sweat shirt and a pair of pants and followed the map to a little house by first beach.

The house that Charlie was at was merely just a red shack I walked up the muddied path to the door and before I could knock I heard a mumbled "come in".  
When I walked into the house I was welcome with its warmth, Billy and Charlie were sitting in the living room watching the game.  
"Hi dad" I said as I walked over too Charlie and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey Billy, how you doing" I asked trying to start a conversation.  
"Im good, you" he asked and I heard the real question behind what he had said.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered.  
"I—im good" I said but I knew he could tell it was a lie.  
"Well Bella I know you don't want to sit out hear with us old farts, Jake is out back" he said and I smiled and walked out the door and followed the path to the garage.  
Walking into the garage I was greeted by two warm arms rapped around my waist and I yelped in surprise.  
"Bella, I've missed you" Jake said as he spun me around.  
"Jake, can't breath" I said and he set me down muttering im sorry.  
"How have you been bells" he said and I smiled at the name.  
"Well, I've been better" I said and he looked at me with pitiful eyes. And I felt the tears start to form and I tried to pull them back but they just kept coming. And soon I was sobbing my body shaking with them and I felt jakes warm arms wrapping around me as I cried onto his shoulder.  
"Shhh, Bells I wont let anything hurt you" was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

(Jake)

When bells fell asleep in my arms I could help but want to rip the throats out of those bloodsuckers for what they did to her. I carried bell into the house getting looks form Billy and her father.  
"She just cried herself to sleep, im going to put her in my room and let her sleep it off" I said and they both nodded there hear in understanding. I laid Bella on my bed and left the room.  
"Dad, Im going for a run, I need to blow off some steam" I said and I rushed out the back door striping my clothes to run on all fours.

* * *

Dont be afraid to click that review button, it wont bite, i promise.  
Tell us what you think?


	3. promises: Chapter 2

Oh wow silly me always forgetting this, i own non of the twilight characters. and that stands for the previous chapters as well.

Promises.

(Charlie)

When I walked into jakes room to wake Bella I took one look at her and realized how peaceful she looked. Like nothing in the world could touch her. That's when I realized that she hadn't screamed once, and she was sleeping with a smile on her face for the first time in months. She was my daughter again and I wasn't going to take any chances to disturb her.

Lightly closing the door behind me I walked back into the living room and turned to Billy.  
"Is it okay if she stays here tonight, it's the first time that she has a peaceful sleep in a long time and I, and well I don't want to wake her." I asked and Billy nodded his head in understanding. I said my good byes and headed to my car and as I opened the door I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

(Jake)

When ever I was running on all fours I was able to throw away all my pain, get rid of it for the time and think of nothing. But this time it was different, because this time it was about Bella. About those filthy bloodsuckers that ripped her into to.

I swear to god if I ever saw the one that did this too her I would shred them in two without a second thought. How could someone do that to a person like her, someone so selfless and caring it just wasn't right? I let out a loud howl for the one that I loved, I let it out for all the pain that Bella had gone through, then I ran back home faster then I ever had before.

(Bella)

When I woke I realized that I was in jakes room, and looking out the window I could see that my father had left, and panic started to run through me. I looked at the clock and it read 10:15. I ran out too the living room and there sat Billy watching T.V and drinking beer, and next to him was Jake with a wide grin on his face.

"Mornin' Bells" Jake said and I forced a smile on my face.  
"Hey Jake, I bet my fathers worried, I should head home" I said as I walked toward the door.  
"Uh, Bella Charlie told me that you could stay here tonight, you were sleepin' so sound that he didn't want to wake you, your more then welcome to stay" Billy said and I nodded my head taking a seat next to Jake and resting my head on his shoulder. "So Jake what do you want too do" I asked and he looked down at me for a minute and I saw the light go off in his mind.  
"Want to go down to first beach" he asked and I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, and when he let go I missed the warmth.  
But I didn't tell him that.

Trying to keep in pace with Jake was hard with his long legs and when I fully took him in I realized that he had to be at least 6 foot, a lot bigger then the last time I had seen him. Now that I thought about it he was way different from the few times I had seen him his muscles were way more defined and he looked much older then her truly was.

When we made it to first beach me and Jake sat on the same log that I hopelessly flirted with him on in order to get more information about the Cullen's.

The night was getting colder and I was beginning to shiver from the wind, Jake noticed and buried me into his chest and he felt like he was on fire.  
"Jake, your burning up" I said and I felt him take in a deep breath  
"Everyone on the res runs a little high, it's normal for us" he said and I just shrugged into his chest. I liked his warmth; he was like the sun my own personal sun.  
"Bells, you want too go for a swim?" he asked and I looked at him confused  
"Jake it is freezing" I said and he laughed  
"That's why you have me" he said and I saw my favorite smile come across his face.  
Jake picked me up and I clung to his chest as the cold water crept around us soon becoming warmer with Jake next to me as we floated in the water together. It was as if all my fears and pain had washed away when I was with him, the hole in my chest wasn't a constant ace but just a mere hum when I was with him. This was something I could get used to. The feeling of being real again, seeing things and not just looking past them, my world was filled with color. He was my rock and my best friend.

We slowly began to walk back to shore and Jake grabbed his shirt rapping it around me as he held me close so I would stay warm.  
"Bella, look at me" he said and I looked into his eyes as he spoke feeling the truth behind his words.  
"I will never do what he did to you Bella, I will never hurt you the way he did, and I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what bells." He said and he walked back to the hose with me in his arms quickly falling peacefully to sleep.

----------

Click the Button..Plzzz.

Tell us what you think. good or bad. i hope good thought hahah.


End file.
